In My Veins
by Unicorns-And-Death-Scythes
Summary: *ByakuRen yaoi* Renji is pushed to admit his feelings to Byakuya before they make themselves miserable. Everything comes at ease when they accept each others love not all is going to be so easy when Renji and Ichigo are kidnapped in the human world and are forced to solve a series of twisted puzzles and answer personal questions in order to escape. Friendship will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

**Well what a surprise I ended up starting another ByakuRen fanfiction :: I was going to start on a Once Upon A Time one and then I got a stupid rush of fuzzies all over me and I just had to but not all is fluffy and romance because my sadistic side wants to play with these two and make them suffer some angst. My poor OTP :: Forgive me Renji. I do love you but I feel the need to torment you a little just so we can see the hot and sexy reward that comes after the fact :: yeah I just said that to a fictional character ::: Lady Grace. (^-^)**

Renji wasn't sure what broke his heart more. Knowing that he was always going to be hopelessly be devoted to Byakuya for the rest of his life with nothing in return or that he was far too gutless to say what he was feeling in his heart because he knew Byakuya would reject the words. Either way it didn't matter he was just going to have to deal with it :: he would never leave Byakuya or division six and that was all there was too it.

Renji would sneak looks at Byakuya when they were in the office or doing training. He looked at him with the sheer wonderment of what was going through his captain's head and what he would actually say if Renji so bluntly confessed his heart. He could have thought it was brave and admirable or he could have thought it was nonsense and dismissed the honesty.

He never set out to fall for Byakuya. He wasn't the most pleasant man but over time Renji had fallen deeper and deeper into the chasm of unrequited love. Renji wanted to surpass Byakuya more than anything else but the more Byakuya talked to him and opened up to him the harder it was to keep that goal in his head and heart.

Dignified. Magnificent. Brave. Prideful. Determined. Hauntingly beautiful and still as cold as snow. Renji knew a long time ago that his heart would be shattered by Byakuya Kuchiki. He had suppressed his feelings for such a long time. He tormented himself day after day wishing and hoping that Byakuya would just see it. Wishing Byakuya could see that passion in Renji's heart and eyes and give himself over to him. Why couldn't he just be braver and say what he felt? even if it didn't get the desired result at least he wouldn't be weighed down all the time.

Renji pushed himself to just reach Byakuya's level. It wasn't out of anger or frustration it was out of admiration. Byakuya was incredible. He was strong and agile and he feared so very little. He didn't let emotions get to him or overrule him and Renji wanted to be that too. He wanted to be just as great but he soon found that admiration become something deeper.

He knew all about how Byakuya felt. He knew that living a life of nobility was lonely. He knew that Byakuya would never share his troubles or his burdens. He was far too proud to do such a thing. It didn't matter what the trouble was that scorched Byakuya's soul he would forever walk alone.

Byakuya always felt Renji looking at him. It wasn't just out of curiosity or admiration it was something :: deeper than that. He and Renji had been together for well over two hundred years. They worked as captain and vice captain for such a long time Byakuya couldn't honestly remember what it was like with out him and he didn't want to know what it would have been like without him.

Byakuya was a man of solitude. He spared the feelings of others by shying away from them. He didn't want anyone to get involved in his life. Byakuya knew the closer others got to him the more they would want to help him through his issues but he wouldn't allow.

He had been through quite a lot that involved a lot of loss. His parents, grandfather and Hisana were all gone from his life and even though Byakuya had Rukia it still didn't ease his pain. Byakuya never admitted to his anguish because doing so would mean he was weak. Emotions were for the weak and that was what he was always taught.

Renji was someone that Byakuya was close to. Very close. He trusted Renji more so than one. Renji had been there through every drama. Every fight. Every ache and broken bone. Renji knew him better than anyone else and the thing was that Byakuya hated it because it only made him love Renji all that more.

He knew that it was not acceptable. He knew that falling love with his lieutenant was ridiculous. It wasn't an act that was forbidden but it was unheard of and it was probably not the best idea but for the first time in a very long time Byakuya cared about his own heart.

Renji is reckless. He is an idiot most of the time. He makes poor excuses for running late and if I see another pair of ridiculous sunshades over his beautiful mahogany eyes I will break them in half. He is a fool and yet :: I can't help :: I can't help but fall deeper into this turmoil. Behind all of that. Behind the hot head reactions. Behind the arguments he seems to have with Kurosaki at the worst times he is a man of loyalty and honesty. He is determined to be the best he could be and I know :: I know somewhere inside of him he feels something towards me that he will never speak of. He will never leave me and that I know for a certainty.

It was hard for Byakuya to concentrate on anything. He just needed something to ease it. He need something to relieve him of the pain that he had in his heart. Byakuya knew that Renji was the reason his heart wasn't as dark as it should be. Renji gave him hope and light and Byakuya actually wanted to open up to Renji but he never would. His soul ached desperately but he really couldn't just admit his feelings. It was not okay.

Byakuya would die never feeling what he wanted to feel from Renji all because his pride wouldn't allow him to feel that. He wanted Renji and he knew he would feel anger if Renji was taken by someone else and he couldn't allow that to happen. It was a fight between his heart and his pride. If he didn't make his move and do something about it :: he would never have the one that he deserved and wanted so desperately. He wanted Renji to fill that void and he knew that Renji would be the one that would do that.

The night sky had curtained the soul society and it was time to call it for the day. Byakuya had seen Renji concentrating on the new lieutenants guide that had been released.

"Hey, captain? did you know that according to this handbook a lieutenant is obligated to apply for a captains seat so that if a captain passes away or is exiled the position could instantly be filled?"

Byakuya had heard of no such rule but it seemed to make sense. He removed his ridiculous captains haori and he moved over to Renji's desk. He placed his hand onto the wooden surface and the other hand rested on the back of Renji's chair. His silver eyes looked to the book and read over the new rules that had been released.

"No. I was unaware that it was an obligation"

Byakuya breathed in Renji's scent. He didn't have a signature aroma like Byakuya did but he smelled manly. Renji had a wonderful perfume to him that Byakuya could only describe was the light in Renji's soul. He was a good man and he smelled that way too.

"I am heading home for the rest of the evening now Renji. Good night"

Byakuya pulled away before he became too lost in Renji. He needed to pull away or those words were going to slip from his mouth and he was going to tell Renji how much he needed him and wanted him to be the one that Byakuya shared his heart with.

"Sure. Good night Byakuya. I will be done here soon"

Byakuya left with an almost urgency. He needed to get away from Renji and he needed to escape his heart. Byakuya was not a weak man. He did not give into his heart or emotions. He had a thick wall around him and he wasn't going to allow anyone in. Hisana was someone he loved but she had not loved him in the same way in return. With Renji, Byakuya knew that any love he gave he would get in return. In it's entirety.

***

Renji yawned loudly as he closed the lieutenants guide. He was going to have to decide on what division he was going to apply for since he had to. He wouldn't apply for six because Byakuya was not going to die. Renji didn't want to think about it not even for a moment. Byakuya was the love of his life and he was not going to dare think about Byakuya dying.

When Byakuya had leaned over him Renji had to do his best to hide his formed erection. How he wanted to know how it would feel to have that man sexually dominate him. To take his body and abuse to until his heart was content. It had been such a long time for both of them. The last sexual encounter that Byakuya had was with Hisana and that was nearly two centuries ago and the last time Renji had sex was around a year and half ago and that was simply a one night stand. Renji wanted Byakuya to have every inch of his body and heart and soul.

"What am I doing to myself? This is shit, Renji. Stop doing this. You'll send yourself to an early grave"

"Renji"

Renji practically jumped out of his seat. He heard the voice and at first he thought it was Byakuya but it wasn't. The voice was similar but it had it's differences and Renji clicked :: it was Senbonzakura. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the samurai warrior standing there as clear as day. It had been a long time since he had seen the spiritual manifestation of his own Zanpakuto let alone Byakuya's. Did his captain even know Senbonzakura was unleashed again? Not likely.

"Senbonzakura? what are you doing here or more to the point how the hell are you here?"

"I have very little time. Byakuya's soul and heart is in trouble and he needs your help. You are the only one that can help him. He loves you Renji and if you don't take the leap Byakuya will suffer. You know his pride and he wont do it. Not even if it heals him. Please do something for him Renji"

He didn't get an opportunity to reply to Senbonzakura. He disappeared in a mist. Renji couldn't believe it. Byakuya was in love with him. He needed to see him. He needed to make that first move or they would both die not feeling the love they both deserved.

Byakuya heard Renji's voice beside him his eyes opened and he instantly sat up. Byakuya couldn't believe that Renji was there beside him sitting on his bed. One of the servants much have let him in. Renji and Rukia were the only ones that were allowed in the manor without permission.

"Renji :: what are you doing here? is everything alright?"

Byakuya watched Renji nod his head and in an instant his lips were taken and he was kissed deeply. His body became soft all but in his crotch. Was Renji really there and kissing him? It had to be real. It felt too good to be anything but.

"I need to tell you that I love you because if I don't then I will suffer even more than I already am. I know that you really don't want to let me in and I know that ::"

Byakuya put a stop to Renji's rambling. Under all other circumstances he would have denied his feelings and told Renji that he needed to leave but what he needed and what he yearned for was right there and he was prepared to let Renji go. Not this time and not ever again.

"Stop. I accept those feelings and they are returned. I love you too Renji"

Byakuya had never imagined he would say those words. He didn't even know if he was going to be able to love Renji without real practice. He did love Renji but it was going to take time to show it. Affection didn't come easy to Byakuya but he wasn't going to risk losing Renji by pulling away. He needed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya touched Renji's cheek. He buried his eyes into the other mans and just stared at him. He wasn't sure what it was that had bought Renji to his manor and prompted him to express his heart. Byakuya was very much welcomed to it. He wouldn't have allowed himself to express anything of the sort and he was glad that Renji had the guts to say what needed to finally be said.

"How long have you known?"

Byakuya had to know. He knew he hadn't said anything to anyone. He wouldn't have. Renji was a bold man but this was too bold unless he didn't care about the consequences and he just needed the weight released from his heart and shoulders.

"I didn't know Byakuya. I have felt something for you for :: for a really long time. We need each other"

It was true they did need each other and Byakuya was going to show Renji just how much he needed him. It had been such a long time but there was no way that Byakuya was going to sacrifice his dominance. He had no knowledge of what to do but he went with what his instincts told him and what common sense told him. He knew what he gained pleasure from and so he just had to convey that to Renji and focus on giving him pleasure so that he could keep him. He didn't want Renji to belong to anyone else. He was his and always had been.

Byakuya pushed on Renji's shoulders. He could see the blush form over his partners cheeks and the smile on his lips was that of slight anxiety. Clearly Renji had never done such a thing either so they were both novices but Byakuya saw no sweeter thing then to figure out one another's bodies together. He was already aroused but he became even more so when Renji had pushed aside the kimono that Byakuya wore and his fingers lightly touched over the flesh of the semierect length. Byakuya gasped a little and he pressed his lips to Renji's and kissed him wildly.

As their mouths met in their moist touch that became ravenous with every molding motion. Byakuya felt Renji grasp hold of his stiff member and slowly began to run his fist up and down over it. Byakuya rarely pleasured himself. Only when he really was in need and had no other choice. He would always picture this moment where he would become wild and devour Renji for hours on end. Byakuya wanted to leave Renji in a mess. He wanted to destroy him so that whenever Renji thought about sex for even a second he would still feel Byakuya pushed deep inside of him. He wanted Renji to be on the verge of explosion each time he recalled Byakuya penetrating him with so much passion.

Byakuya released the kiss and he grasped hold of the shihakusho that Renji still wore and aggressively tore it away from his body. Renji's bare form was tantalizing and Byakuya scattered bites and kisses over the tattooed canvas. The moans and gasps that came from Renji were so indulgent and it sent Byakuya deeper into the ecstasy.

"Renji. I can't :: I can't restrain my self any longer. I need to have you immediately. I can not be denied any further"

"Let me feel the pain and the pleasure from you"

Byakuya heard those words and the made his body shake and shiver. He never imagined that those words would escape Renji's lips but they sounded so good. They sounded like heaven in a heart beat. Byakuya didn't hold back his urges any longer. Byakuya pulled back from Renji and he removed his kimono. He watched with desire in his eyes as Renji threw away the torn uniform and laid on his back with long legs dropped wide open. Byakuya took in the image of Renji's form and he was captivated. It seemed Renji's tattoo's went all the way down.

The lewd expression on Renji's face was irresistible. Byakuya slipped back onto his bed and sat between Renji's spread legs. He teased Renji's skin with his fingers. He ran them over his thighs and stomach eventually resting them against Renji's lips. Without asking Renji opened his mouth and Byakuya slipped his fingers inside and Renji began to suck.

Byakuya moaned and panted as Renji sucked and licked his fingers. Generously covering them in saliva. It wasn't just the actions but the sounds and the sight of his fingers being pulled in and out of that mouth that had caused him to have an issue with his growing length. If he became any harder no matter how much lubricant was used he was never going to be able to enter Renji and that was going to happen. No matter what. Byakuya was going to be inside of Renji.

He pulled his fingers from Renji's mouth and watched as the thick coating of his saliva glistened in the streams of moonlight that haloed into the large bedroom inside the manor. Byakuya guided his wet fingers down to the tight bundle of nerves of Renji's anus and with out reservation he forced his first finger in past the ring of muscle and nerve endings and proceeded to move it in and out slowly. He could feel Renji's hole clenching each time he pushed the digit in. But what really excited Byakuya was the wild strands of red that splayed out onto his bedding. The long scarlet lengths looked untamed and the look in Renji's eyes was just as savage. He had wanted more.

Byakuya leaned into Renji. His lips barely danced above the others as he dropped his voice into a whisper. He could feel Renji's warm heaving breath on his lips and the only thing that Byakuya needed to say was breathed out so quietly but seductively.

"Relax Renji. I need to be inside of you"

He could feel Renji trying to relax. Byakuya forced his second finger in and the sound that escaped Renji was pure lust and excitement. It drove Byakuya crazy to hear those sounds coming from his lieutenant and because of him. He was able to give Renji all that joy just from two fingers. He was very content.

Byakuya stretched Renji's soft opening and withdrew his fingers. His effeminate hand curled around his own length and he moved it to pin point the opening to Renji's hot and throbbing body. Byakuya took a deep breath and as his rigid member entered Renji's body the red head's back bridged into an arch and his tight muscles pulled Byakuya as deep inside of him as he could get.

He remained still. He needed to get his bearings before he started the thrusting motions. Renji's asshole pulsed and contracted so aggressively around his member that he really needed to try on focus on something else so he wouldn't release himself too soon. He wanted to. The desire to cum was right there but he needed to show restraint if for no other reason then he wanted Renji to release his fluids first.

Beneath him Renji groaned and too had the expression on his face that he was going to cum. He knew that the first time wasn't going to last but they had all night and Byakuya was going to make the most from the opportunity to spend his first night with Renji without work being the reason they spent time together.

He started to gyrate his hips slowly. Back and forth he drew his length in and out of the swelling sphincter that felt wonderfully tight around him. He had never thought that something so lewd could feel so good and so right. Byakuya couldn't even remember what it was like to sleep with a woman but he did know that it felt nothing like it was with Renji. This was different in the best way. It was on a whole new plane of euphoria and Byakuya was sure it was made even more so because it was Renji he was doing it with.

Byakuya moved his hips faster. The harder and quicker he thrusted in and out the more urgent he became to cum and it wasn't going to be long before he did. He wanted to see Renji cum first so he took hold of his lovers length and started to pump away. Holding the solid dick in his palms and stroked fast. He was soon hearing Renji cry out. He cried out the greatest words that had ever accompanied Byakuya's name.

"Ghnn I love you Byakuya Kuchiki!"

They were said with pleasure and pride and it was enough to bring Byakuya to his own orgasm. He released Renji's sticky and wet length and gripped his hips forcefully as he drove the final thrust into Renji's body and drenched his insides with his warm thick release.

*~SIX HOURS LATER~*

Renji slowly started to come back to consciousness and as his eyes fluttered open from the little then an hours sleep he remembered where he was and why for the first time in a long time he was exhausted and not because he went into battle.

Byakuya's scent was all over him along with the combination of dried seaman from both of their bodies. He was sticky and damp. His hair felt like straw but he felt great. Byakuya had violated his body to the maximum and Renji was one very happy soul reaper.

He turned his head to see Byakuya sleeping beside him and he couldn't help but smile. He had never seen Byakuya look so :: calm and refreshed. He looked like his soul and heart was whole and so full of life and happiness. Even though he remained straight faced while he slept Renji could just see it in his flesh and feel it from the sweet placid reiatsu that Byakuya was releasing from his exhausted body.

Any moment the sun was going to rise and they would be needing to prepare for work. Renji hoped that Byakuya was not going to see their rendezvous as a mistake because everything Renji felt and said was real. He knew in his heart Byakuya loved him but with all the walls the Kuchiki captain put up Renji wasn't going to be surprised if Byakuya wanted to forget what had happened and have it never happen again. It wasn't going to be that easy but Renji needed to be prepared for such a statement.

He quietly got out of bed and took hold of the spare kimono Byakuya had hanging up on a coat rack. He didn't want to wake his lover but he needed to take a shower so he didn't smell like sex all day. He wouldn't have minded but it would have turned him on and he would have ended up begging Byakuya to fuck him on the desk and that really was not professional.

Renji slipped into the closest bathroom and removed the robe. He gasped and chuckled softly as he looked at his body in the mirror. His chest was covered in bite marks and red splotches from the rough embraces. There was light bruising from the stern grips when Byakuya came. He didn't mind at all as his body now looked like a map of Byakuya's ecstasy and that was as erotic as it came.

He turned on the water and slipped under the cascade of heat. He liked his water hot when he showered it was a great setting to rub one out but he really wouldn't have had it in him to release any more that morning. Byakuya had made him cum six times and each time was just as intense as the one that proceeded it. Byakuya was an attentive and wonderfully thoughtful lover but Renji knew all along he would be.

He felt arms wrap around his as he washed out his mid back length scarlet tresses and then lips kissing the side of his neck. Byakuya hadn't regretted it and he didn't want to forget. The only thing that could have made their time more perfect was if Renji had seen Byakuya smile. Even if it was just once.

Renji turned in Byakuya's arms and looked down at him. They kissed a few times with a lot of love behind each peck.

"So you still want to see me then? You don't regret this?"

He just had to double check. He had to know that this wasn't just some spare of the moment one night fling. He needed to know that it was real and it was going to be something real between them.

"No. I don't regret it and you are my lover so of course I still want to see you. Last night Renji :: That was not a mistake. That was everything I have desired and you have to. I do not commence in one night stands. I told you that I loved you and I honor my word"

Renji was overwhelmed with happiness. It just couldn't get any better. There was nothing in the world that could destroy that now :: Nothing at all :::::


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya looked across the office and his eyes fixated on his red haired lover. They had only had no more than an hours sleep but he felt so refreshed and so cleansed of his devouring madness and had been enveloping him for such a long time. He was free of it now and he was :: happy.

He could see Renji contemplating what his next move was. Byakuya wasn't sure how he was going to feel if a captain passed away and Renji ended up taking over. Not having Renji as his vice captain was going to be strange but Renji did also deserve such a high ranking position. He had done a lot for the soul society and his capabilities were captain worthy. One day it would happen and it was going to be a very bittersweet moment.

"Have you made your decision. On which division you are going to apply for?"

Byakuya really didn't want to hear the answer but he had hoped the sound of his voice would help the red head recall what occurred the night before. He saw a pink flush form over Renji's cheeks. Clearly it had worked and Byakuya couldn't help but feel that sense of satisfaction that he was able to cause such a thing in his lover.

"I don't really know. I'm kind of distracted here Byakuya. I can't really concentrate on this when all I want is another reenactment of last night".

Byakuya wanted it to. Byakuya had never been a sexual man. He had no interest in it but having intercourse with Renji was mind blowing. It was such a release of all things that he had restrained from himself. It didn't regret a single moment and he remembered that he had told Renji he loved him and he did. He didn't expect himself to express such a confession but he had. It was really rather interesting how it was possible that the promise of sex could alter one's personality.

"Then perhaps I can assist in your decision making?"

Byakuya stood from his chair and walked over to Renji. He stood beside him and looked down into his eyes.

"What do you want?"

Byakuya asked him. He was going to use what Renji desired as a way to get him to concentrate on what he needed to concentrate on. It was important for Renji to do what was required of him. It was a part of his duty as lieutenant to do what he was told to do.

"I want to :: I want to taste you"

Byakuya could certainly use that to his advantage and to get Renji to make his choice. Byakuya took hold of the book with one hand and used a hado technique on the door making it impossible to open with the other hand.

Once the door was locked he focused his attention to the book. It explained all the divisions and their purpose. It covered the signia and even contained a list of past and present captains and lieutenants. He want to know why it was that Renji didn't want to take over division six in case of his death but he would get his answer later.

"Go ahead"

Byakuya said as he started to read. He already knew the information that was written there but he was taking into consideration what would be best for Renji. He could feel Renji release the white obi and move down the front of his hakama and then the warmth of the red heads mouth engulfing him. Byakuya maintained his composure as Renji started with the tip of his thick member. His lovers lips sucked and kissed the fleshy knob and then it was drawn further in and towards his throat.

Renji couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have Byakuya's length inside of his mouth. It was warm and the pale flesh that encased the solid rod felt smooth on his tongue. Renji groaned as he suckled on Byakuya's length and listened to the sound of Byakuya's voice as he went through the list of divisions that Renji could captain.

Renji was hard beneath his hakama and he needed to touch himself. Blowing Byakuya had only existed in his dreams and now he had his captains dick in his mouth and he was going to taste the fluid that had made him so wet and sticky the previous night.

He moved his hand down under the black fabric and he started to stroke. The firmer he moved his hand over his own member the deeper and faster he took Byakuya's cock in and out of his throat. He looked up to see that Byakuya had his eyes fixed on the book but that seemed to flare with an intense flame of lust and he knew he was so close to cumming.

Renji felt the urge too and he couldn't hold back any longer. Renji released into his own hand and felt the shot of release in the back of his throat followed by several other jets of cum. Renji swallowed and he released Byakuya from his mouth. Grabbing a tissue from his desk he cleaned Byakuya up and placed him back into the hakama, cleaned up his own hand and then tied Byakuya's obi back up.

"Did you make your decision?"

Renji had. He was able to reach his conclusion since he was able to get want he wanted. If only all his decisions came with such a reward.

"Division nine"

Byakuya didn't particularly like that response. He knew how close Renji was to Shuhei Hisagi and it concerned him a little. He trusted Renji but he also knew that Renji and Shuhei had a one night stand over a year ago and it made him just a little :: nervous.

"Why not this division? why wont you take over it when I die?"

"Because you aren't going to die Byakuya. I refuse to believe that you will perish. If I'm honest the only reason I want to take over division nine is because :: well :: your six :: I'd be nine :: together we would be sixty nine"

Renji had a goofy smile on his face and Byakuya couldn't help but roll his eyes. He should have suspected something like that to be said. Renji stood from his chair and he kissed Byakuya lightly. He would have liked to stay and further kiss Byakuya but he needed to go tell commanding captain of his choice so it was one less thing he would have to worry about.

"Can I see you tonight?"

Renji asked and he doubted that Byakuya was going to say no.

"You're not exhausted?"

"No. I'm not exhausted. Excessively horny and looking forward to be further :: explored"

Byakuya released the door from it's lock. If Renji wanted to be pushed to his limits then he was going to push the red head to the point where he was going to be grateful that Byakuya was such a determined and prideful soul.

"Then I will see you tonight"

"I love you Byakuya"

"I love you too Renji. Go"

Renji left the barracks with a spring in his step he was more than thrilled that he had just tasted Byakuya's nectar. It had that cherry blossom scent and taste in the release. It was everything that Renji remembered it being the night before. It was still just as good too.

Renji headed for the first division and he was suddenly stopped by the sound of Hanataro calling out to him. He turned to the small dark haired male that approached me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki called he wants you in the human world. He needs you for best man stuff"

"Argh :: shit :: hmm ok. Do me favor go and tell Byakuya I will be late tonight I got to go help Kurosaki"

He watched Hanataro nod and race off to the division six barracks. He supposed he had no other choice but to go see Renji. He didn't understand what the big deal was. It was just a marriage but he had asked Renji to be his best man and he couldn't really say no unless he wanted Rukia to be pissed at him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Renji looked at Ichigo with a glare that would have suggested he was going to kill him. He took him away from Byakuya and the fun he could have been having for some stupid best man crap. Renji knew nothing about being a "best man" he had the run down of the basics but he really didn't know how to plan a bachelor party because his idea of a bachelor party was to strip for Byakuya and give the man a lap dance before they had sex and he was sure that was not Ichigo's idea of a good time.

"What do you want now Kurosaki? I hope you know you interrupted a fucking awesome night"

"How did I ruin it? You don't do anything except get drunk and pass out :: unless :: something's changed?"

Renji had a smirk of arrogance on his face. He was so proud and it made his head big just thinking that he was Byakuya Kuchiki's lover. What better title was there? fiance? husband? sex monkey? they were all good.

"Talk about it later. What do you want?"

"Rukia is on my ass about some suits and I keep putting it off 'cause I know your busy but if we don't do it now we are both going to be in shit. So can we just go do it? now?"

Renji felt the pain. He knew what it was like :: what it felt like to have a Kuchiki pissed at him. He knew that it was a suffering not worth going through it was easier to just do as he was told to save the trouble so he was willing to go with Ichigo.

"Yeah lets get it over with. I want to get back to the soul society"

Renji and Ichigo left to head to the shopping district inside Karakura town. He hoped it was going to be quick and easy. Ichigo was going to be saved of the annoyance and he was going to be able to get back to Byakuya and have another indulgent night with Byakuya. And very indulgent it was.

"So spill Renji. What :: or who is it?"

"I will be murdered for telling you but it's just too good not to say it :: I started seeing someone :: Like actually in a relationship not just sex".

"And who is it?"

Renji opened his mouth to say the name but there was a sudden sting in the side of his neck. When he grabbed the object that had caused the sting and it was a dart.

"What the hell is t ::: this"

Renji felt wobbly and faint. He stumbled a bit and grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm but he was just as uneasy as Renji was. They had both been drugged by an unseen force. He tried to walk but as soon as he went to walk he stumbled and fell flat on his face. He didn't feel the impact because he was passed out.

Byakuya felt a shudder down his spine. It was a curious thing since he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. He was leaving the training grounds after teaching his division. He had been informed that Renji had been summoned to the human world but he would have thought he would have at least contacted him by that point. Renji was easily distracted and what ever Ichigo had him doing was obviously in regards to the wedding. It was drawing nearer and Rukia would have been driving him nuts. He probably just needed Renji for moral support or someone to complain to.

He was certain Renji was going to return at some point that night. He was such a horny individual and although it didn't bother Byakuya so much he was curious on what he was going to have to do in order to wear Renji out. It was very new for both of them and even Byakuya felt as if he could continue making love with Renji for days on end if they had the opportunity. Renji's mouth was pure sin. It was so delectable and he still almost felt that mouth on his erection bringing him to blissfulness.

It felt odd not having him around during training or at lunch time. Normally they would sit in the dining hall or on the porch of the barracks had share some food and tea. Byakuya would never loudly admit it but he did miss Renji when he was in the human world. He was usually there for a prolonged time and Byakuya often felt like there was something missing from him. It was strange but he felt like there was a part of his soul that was missing.

It was just another reminder how much he needed Renji in his life. How much he needed him and how much he wanted him.

Byakuya headed for the manor so that he could prepare for that evening. He had certainly done an effort in fucking Renji but he really hadn't shown him much in the way of romance. He wanted to show Renji the gentle side of him too. Byakuya wanted to light some candles. He wanted it to smell nice and be comfortable. He wanted to take it slow and really draw the love making out in hopes he would actually exhaust Renji into erotic bliss.

It was almost four hours since Renji had left and Byakuya was sure that Renji would have let him know what was going on and if he was going to make it back for the night.

"Captain Kuchiki :: captain Kuchiki :: wait"

He turned to see Shuhei Hisagi rushing towards him. Byakuya had nothing against the other male. There was nothing that he disliked about him but the fact he had been the one Renji had slept with left a bitter taste in his mouth. But there was something off with the way Shuhei looked at him. At first Byakuya thought it was jealousy but it wasn't it was more like dread. Immediately Byakuya's thoughts went to Renji.

"What's happened to him?"

"Renji and Ichigo have disappeared. Rukia and Orihime are in the human world they have picked up on their reiatsu's but the trail just vanished. No one can find them"

Byakuya didn't give Shuhei a second to reply he was off and he was going to the human world. He was going to find both of them for his sake and Rukia's. That was why he shuddered. There was something wrong he just didn't want to believe it but now his lover had disappeared and his sisters fiance was with him. Whoever took them made sure that their reiatsu's couldn't be traced.

Renji groaned as he opened his eyes but around him was nothing but darkness. He moved his hand and heard the clinking and felt the weight. He was handcuffed.

"Ichigo. You awake?"

"Yeah :: where the hell are we?"

"I don't have a damn idea. Where ever we are they didn't want us to know too much. It's dark as night in here"

Renji tried to find a bit of light but they were sealed up and the floor beneath him was cold and felt like concrete. It was possible they were in a basement somewhere. Who would tranquillize them and hold them up in a basement? it was not a shinigami, hollow or quincy attack. It was very human like.

"Hey can't you use a kido to light this place up?"

"In case you haven't figured it out dumb ass we are handcuffed and there is no chain between it. I can't while we are chained up like this"

"HEY SHUTUP IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION!"

"DON'T YELL! WE ARE KIDNAPPED YOU JACKASS!"

Renji couldn't help but yell. Whenever he was with Ichigo they fought most of the time. It was one of those things that irritated Byakuya. But it was like an itch that just had to be scratched. They were in a rather difficult situation but there was always a way out they just needed to find a way.

"Feel around on the floor with your other hand. There might be something here that we can't see"

"Don't waste your time"

There was a voice that echoed in the room. It was masked by some kind of voice changer and Renji couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was, was messing with them. It wasn't going to do them any good going missing from a couple of Kuchiki's. They were both going to be in trouble for vanishing even though it wasn't there fault.

"Hey! who the hell are you and what do you want from us?"

"This is a way of testing your friendship and how much you love your partners. It really is simple you have to answer some questions and solve some puzzles if you want a way out of here. But I will warn you :: the room you are in is designed to kill you"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT BASTARD!"

There was no response to their yelling only a sudden illumination of the room. The lights were bright and blinding and Renji had to close his eyes for a moment to get used to the scorching on his cornea's. He slowly opened them and looked around the room. It was hazy and fuzzy but eventually it adjusted.

"Shit. Ichigo. Look"

Renji's mahogany eyes looked around and saw that they were in a room that was filled with large tubes that seemed to glow with several different color's and there were timers attached to them.

"What the hell is all that?"

"I don't know but it kinda looks like a bunch of kido and hado techniques. But if I didn't know any different it's skills that the Zanpakuto from the soul society have. Look. Sode no Shirayuki's hakuren, Senbonzakura's kageyoshi, Nozorashi's kendo. Someone has taken their techniques and cased them up"

"When those timers run out?"

"They break out I guess and we are screwed"

Renji knew they had their Zanpakuto's taken from them. Whoever did this was severally twisted. Renji didn't want to believe that this was how he was going to die but it didn't look too good. At least he got to tell Byakuya he loved him and they got to sleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is sick"

Renji hummed. It was pretty demented. They were stuck in a basement with no means of escape and surrounding them was every captains and some lieutenants Zanpakuto abilities held in glass cases. If the timer expired they were going to have no way of defending themselves.

"We can obviously get out of here somehow. No one would lock us in here without a way to escape right? If they are decent they would give us a chance to fight back. We just have to try and find the solution"

"Since when the hell did you get so smart?"

Renji huffed. He was always smart just being around Byakuya made him look stupid and it probably didn't help that he spent too much time around Kisuke when he was in the human world. It was hard not to feel like a dumb ass in his presence.

"It's not smarts anyway it's just common sense. Just look to see if you can find anything unusual"

Renji scanned over the large vats to try and discover a glitch or something that could turn them off and stop the timers from counting down any further. They only had ten minutes and it was going to explode and kill them both if they couldn't come to some kind of resolve.

"Wait ::"

Renji looked at Ichigo when he spoke. Maybe the idiot found something that Renji wasn't able to see.

"What is it?"

"I could still use my hollow abilities even without Zangetsu. If I can get Ogichi out here. We might actually have a chance of survival"

"That's true. Well bring him out then"

"It's not that easy you know. I've tamed the bastard now. He is pretty much non-existent. After Tensa made his appearance he really hasn't been noticeable. I wouldn't know how to get him out even if I tried."

Renji didn't see why Ichigo had to make such a statement if he couldn't back it up with actions. It was pointless even mentioning it in that case. They were running out of options and they were running out of time. It was moments like that Renji wished he had trained harder with Kido and Hado techniques. If he did then he might have been up to form something that could at least break the handcuffs and created a way to get out of there.

"None of that will be necessary"

The same masked voice echoed out of speakers set high up on the wall. Renji couldn't believe the mess they were in and they didn't even do anything to wind up in it. Rukia and Byakuya were going to be so pissed. They were going to lecture them both about being careful and it already made Renji want to fall asleep.

"To escape this room your friendships and your loyalties to your loved ones will be tested. All I am going to do is ask you some questions. If you are honest you will get closer to escaping. If you lie those timers will go down by one minute each time you are dishonest. I will be able to tell if you are lying. The handcuffs you are wearing have a monitor imbedded in them"

"Get on with it then"

Renji was growing impatient and the longer this carried on the more those timers ran out. They needed to escape. Renji needed to get back to Byakuya and Ichigo needed to get back to Rukia. Renji couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with the Kuchiki's and some revenge against them. It seemed all a little too convenient since he only just entered a relationship with Byakuya and this is what was happening.

"And the trail just ends here. I'm worried about them brother. Ichigo and Renji wouldn't just vanish like that. Someone had to have taken them"

Byakuya could feel that. Renji and Ichigo's reiatsu's had just disappeared as if they had been subdued somehow in a way that their life sources would have laid dormant. They could have been bound somehow or drugged. Either way all that Byakuya knew was Renji and Ichigo had been taken and he needed to get them back. Not after all this time was he going to lose Renji to someone who wanted to play games. For his sake and Rukia's he needed to find a way to track them down.

"Go and get the Quincy. His reiatsu awareness is much like a bloodhounds nose. He maybe be able to pick up on something that I can't. Tell him it's urgent and he needs to get here immediately"

"Yes brother'

Byakuya heard Rukia and Orihime run off to find Uryuu Ishida. He was left to try and find traces of his lover. He had followed the reiatsu from the Kurosaki house to this point. They hadn't gone anywhere else and nothing had suggested they had been in any battle. Whoever took them made a surprise attack that neither men could detect. The only other question he had was why take Renji and Ichigo? whoever had done so clearly had a death wish. They were not creatures that someone would want to piss off. On their own they were deadly but together when they put their differences aside and fought side by side it was a lethal concoction.

But that made Byakuya think even more. It may have been a random thing and they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time or their attacker knew exactly who they were and this wasn't about Renji or Ichigo but him and Rukia. It was a bit strange that the lovers of Kuchiki's were the ones that had been stolen. Byakuya made many enemies in the past and his first thoughts that it was a Sternritter. What if this was a means of revenge and Ichigo and Renji were going to turn up dead.

Byakuya's heart clenched some. He didn't want to be thinking that way but the thoughts had to be suggested because it was his best way to rule out who might have taken them and why. He had to consider every possibility if there was going to be any hope to finding them and alive.

Renji and Ichigo waited for the first question to be asked. The fact they would have to be honest was scaring Renji somewhat. There had been many things that Renji had kept to himself. Things he didn't say because they would have been said out of anger and honestly he really didn't want to lose Ichigo as a friend. Even though the words were honest he just couldn't bring himself to say them but in this situation he may have been made to.

"The first question is for Ichigo Kurosaki. Have you at any time during your friendship with Renji Abarai become sexually attracted to him?"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"Hey! just calm down and answer the damn question. We are running out of time and we don't need this shit. Just tell him the truth so we can get out of here"

Renji wasn't always so level headed but this was life and death they were speaking of. If they wasted any more time then those vats were going to break and they would be bombarded with attacks they would have no chance on fending off. There was too many and they would have been too strong and they weren't whole without their Zanpakuto's.

"Yeah! alright. Yeah! I'm not now but I used to be"

"Very good Ichigo. Next question is for Renji Abarai. You have been rather promiscuous in the past and had many one night stands. True? and one of those one night stands was with someone Ichigo is very close to. Tell us Renji :: who was the one close to Ichigo that you had a one night stand with?"

Renji knew that it was coming and he still didn't want to answer but he learned a long time ago it wasn't the way out of trouble that was important it was how efficiently you could get out of it. This was important and he would have to explain himself later.

"Isshin Kurosaki"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU HAD SEX WITH MY DAD! RENJI! SERIOUSLY?!"

"HEY SHUT UP WILL YA? IT WAS LIKE TWO YEARS AGO OR SOMETHING AND IT HASN'T HAPPENED AGAIN SO GET OFF MY BACK AND JUST KEEP PLAYING THE DAMN GAME!"

"Thank you Mr. Abarai. Ichigo are you aware that you destroyed your best friends heart by entering an exclusive relationship with Rukia Kuchiki?"

Renji closed his eyes and turned his head away. Whoever was doing this certainly knew a great deal of information about them both. It was someone that they were both relatively close too and it was someone that liked to push others. He knew it wasn't Byakuya. He would never be that cruel and it definitely wasn't Rukia. His eyes looked at the timer and they had only a little over five minutes left. Renji was becoming nervous and he didn't care what Ichigo's answer was just as long as he gave the truthful one.

":: I thought that he didn't love her like that. So. No I didn't know that I was destroying his heart. Renji ::I'm sorry"

"Forget it. It's not what you think"

"No that's right it's not what he thinks is it Renji? Because it isn't Rukia that had made you upset about the situation. Why don't you go ahead and tell Ichigo why it broke your heart"

Renji sighed. Well it was going to come out sooner or later. He was going to have to tell the truth.

"Because while I was trying to fight my feelings for Byakuya they were projected elsewhere and at some point I :: I fell in love with Ichigo. It didn't last though. It was just a passing feeling and it was given all back to Byakuya again"

Renji hated this little game that he was being forced to play he had to bare all and he had to say things he never wanted to say or admit to. Secrets that nobody could have possibly known were being spilled and Renji knew it was going to ruin his friendship with Ichigo. He didn't want that but whoever was behind the madness really wanted Renji and Ichigo to hate each other. For what ever reason they wanted them to be a part.

"That's just a bit sad isn't it. So Ichigo why don't you tell your best friend just how long you were engaged to Rukia before you told him. Everyone else knew but Renji was left out. So I think you should tell him why"

"A year :: I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to ruin it. I didn't want you to try and talk her out of it since you wanted her in the soul society"

"Ding ding. Round one is over. You are free to go to the next room"

Renji heard the sound of metal grinding and a secret door in the wall had been opened. The timers had been shut down and all he wanted to do was punch Ichigo. How could he have kept something like that from him and why would he ever think he would have talked Rukia out of marrying him. He was hurt and he really was not enthused about the next "game".


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't sense them here. I don't know where they've gone"

It was the one thing that Byakuya didn't want to hear. If Uryuu Ishida couldn't find Renji and Ichigo's reiatsu then no one was going to be able to. There had to be answers somewhere and Byakuya really didn't like the idea but he knew he was going to have to resort to speaking with Kisuke Urahara.

"Very well. I will go and see Urahara. Ishida, Orihime and Rukia can you please recruit your other friends and pan out. I will contact the soul society and get some others here. We will find them. Everything else can be put on hold"

Byakuya used his shunpo to flash step to Urahara's Shoten. He wasn't going to waste time with the pervert he just wanted him to do something to find where his lover and friend had gone.

"Byakuya. My is this a nice surprise"

"Hardly. I don't have time for anything you have to say. I am going to get down to the point. Renji and Ichigo are missing and you need to find them. I don't care what you have to do. You need to find where they are and who took them"

"Byakuya. I would love to help but I'm a simple shop keeper. I don't know how to track anyone down"

Byakuya was never an angry man. He kept emotions to a minimum and he wouldn't allow himself to feel something so desperate like anger. He had felt sadness, love, happiness, disappointment and many other things before and each time he felt like a slave and although he tried to contain his anger it was leaking from him like an overfilled bucket.

"Don't give me that nonsense Urahara. I am telling you to assist us in locating them. Ichigo is your student and friend. I don't know everything there is to know about you but I do know you don't leave your friends behind. So you will find him and you will find Renji. If for no other reason then me coming to you and asking for you to help me"

Byakuya wanted to be sick. He was asking Urahara for help and it did not settle well in his stomach. He would have never done it before. He would have never reached out to someone that was seen as a traitor. But his friendship to Ichigo and Renji made it impossible for Byakuya to completely hate or dismiss him. Especially since he had aided them so many times and did look out for them.

"Why didn't you just say that? Sure I'll help!"

Byakuya frowned and left the Shoten. He really had no patience for the other man.

"What the hell Renji! you fucked my dad AND you were in love with me at some point? What the hell is with that shit!?"

Renji really didn't see what Ichigo was so damn upset about what he did was nothing compared to what Ichigo had done to him. They had entered a new room and neither of them had bothered to see what was in the new room or notice that the door had been shut once more.

"Oh and I supposed you were a damn saint! You lied to me about you and Rukia and you honestly thought I was going to stop her from marrying you! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND ICHIGO! Why would you even fucking think that for even a second!"

He knew now wasn't the time to be arguing but they were both really mad and they wanted to beat each other up but they needed to concentrate. Renji felt Ichigo grab the sleeve of his Shihakusho but he ignored it he was too busy focusing on what he was looking at.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Ichigo :: look"

Renji pointed to the other side of the room and they both were unable to breathe. Their eyes were wide and Renji felt as if he was going to pass out. Renji had seen horror movies in the human world before but there was nothing he had seen that compared to that. It was a monster like Frankenstein's creation but every body part was different. They were stitched together to form a humanoid appearance. It was severally disturbing but the worse was yet to come. When Renji looked up to the Frankenstein's monster that was inside the glass case he saw that the eyes were the exact match of Byakuya's.

"What the hell? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Renji forgot that he was handcuffed to Ichigo and he ran over to the body. Who ever did it was really twisted.

"What the fuck is that Renji?"

"It's a :: monster. Someone's replicated members of the soul society and built them into that"

"No ::"

Renji watched as Ichigo got closer to the glass case. He looked just as horrified as Renji felt. It was nightmare that he really needed to wake up from.

"Renji. They aren't just members of the soul society. Look Byakuya's eyes, Grimmjow's hair, Gin's smile ::: this is the people that one or both of us have fought"

Renji took a closer look at Ichigo was right. It was exactly that.

"Very well done Ichigo. That's exactly what it is. It's rather genius don't you think? Your job is to name whose body part is whose. Once you have done it correctly then you can move forward but you only have half an hour. You see in half an hour that masterpiece will wake up and yes :: he does posses every ability from those he is made from"

The voice over the speakers said. They had no time to waste. They were going to have to work together to figure out the doll. If this was some bizarre way of the soul society doing team work exercise then Renji was sure he was going to end up killing someone.

"Okay. Let's just do this. We can do this and then we can get home"

It had felt like hours since they had started the search and they had found nothing. There was twelve of them in total and none of them had a single clue as to where Renji and Ichigo had gone. Byakuya rarely lost hope in anything but he was starting to lose it with that.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya turned to Orihime. She looked a little nervous talking to him. He was used to it. Most were nervous to talk to him. Poor Hanataro looked like he was going to pass out whenever he had to talk to him.

"Yes miss Inoue?"

"They are going to be alright. I know that you're not very good with your feelings but I know you're worried. We all are but Renji and Ichigo are smart and brave and they can always find a way out of trouble. They will be okay"

Byakuya appreciated the sentiment but no matter what the woman said. No matter what anyone for that matter said he was always going to be concerned about them. No matter what the circumstance he would always feel concern because that is what he did when he cared about someone.

"You really love him. Don't you"

He was surprised that she asked that. It was very bold and it was very much out of term but in the circumstance Byakuya was going to give her the answer that was honest.

"Very much"

Renji looked to the timer and it had no more then seven minutes left on it. But they had figured it out together. It was the best team work they had ever done.

"Hey weirdo. We figured it out. Byakuya's eyes, Gin's smile, Grimmjow hair, Ulquiorra hands, Jackie's legs, Kenpachi's arms and Zangetsu's torso and ah :: Aizen's ah :: junk"

Renji waited for a response and they got one. It wasn't a voice. This time a door merely opened and the timer was halted. They watched as the body dissolved into nothingness.

"You know I have to ask"

"Look. In the soul society there are public showers and I just happen to be a bit of a pervert. Aizen had a :: don't make me continue. Get the idea and let's just go"

Renji was blushing a little pink and he needed to avoid contact with Ichigo's eyes. What they just did was frightening enough and they didn't need to talk about Aizen's member.


End file.
